A fundamental necessity at such heavily attended events as outdoor concerts and athletic contests, as well as at recreational facilities such as state and national parks, and at large scale, but temporary construction sites, etc. are facilities for collecting and dealing with human wastes. The facilities often provided are characterized by the provision of individual stations capable of accommodating only one person at a time, primarily in deference to the sensibilities and physical requirements of females.
However, in some instances, the overall capacity of a sanitary facility may be significantly improved by providing entirely separate installations for males who need only to relieve themselves of liquid body waste; for example, at events which are male oriented and in which massive quantities of soft drinks, and beer and the like are consumed, such special purpose installations can handle a large percentage of the sanitary facility system demand.
For the most part, in the past, special purpose sanitary facilities, if provided, have been more or less built in and not portable. For large scale events at which portable sanitary facilities have been brought in, such facilities have typically been of the individual station type and hence strictly limited in their ability to handle large numbers of users. As a result, temporary sanitary facilities often either fall far short of the event requirements or the cost of providing a genuinely adequate facility capacity is significant.
In recognition of this dilemma, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide a readily portable special purpose sanitation facility to accommodate both sexes (and especially male users needing only to relieve themselves of body liquid waste) which stores such waste in liquid form for subsequent transport to and disposal at a remote disposal site.